


Villainous

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [49]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Prompt Fill, anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: November 17th: Villainous - Every villain needs a tragic back story. ;D
Relationships: Kami & Piccolo Daimao
Series: Drabble Ball Z [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627





	Villainous

**Author's Note:**

> Set before the great wars of Piccolo Daimao

Discarded. Ignored. _Hated._

His first thought was of how unfair it all was. He had been whole, and then he had been cast aside. All the rage and bitterness and yearning for power, it all came with him. What was left behind was a pitiful weakling, kind and good and thoughtful. Someone who was _worthy_ of becoming Kami. How pathetic.

But he had been banished from the Lookout. His other half had flung out his hand and forced him down to Earth, where he had lurked in the darkness, licking his wounds and plotting his revenge.

How dare Kami reject him? How _dare_ that pompous prick cast him down among this rabble?

It would take time, but he would rise again, would crush all opposition and regain his place on the top of the world. Kami would beg and plead to merge, to unite their power, but it would be to no avail.

No…Kami had rejected him. And now Piccolo Daimao was going to make him pay.


End file.
